equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mane Six
The Mane Six is a group of six ponies that appear in the first two Equestria Girls films. They primarily serve as the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the rest of the Mane Six accompany Twilight Sparkle to her first princess summit in the Crystal Empire, and they witness Sunset Shimmer steal Twilight's crown. In an alternate world, their human counterparts appear as high school students. At the end of the film, Pinkie Pie accurately guesses the details of Twilight's relationship with Flash Sentry on "a hunch." ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The rest of the Mane Six briefly appear in the sequel ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks at Twilight's cahe idea to transfer the magic of Princess Celestia's book into the Crystal Mirror. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rainbow Dash appears as a pony in the film's blooper reel giving her human counterpart a ride. At the end of the gag reel, Pinkie comes out of the portal and trades places with the human Pinkie Pie. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In ''Forgotten Friendship, the Mane Six appear on stained glass windows in Canterlot Castle. Characters *'Applejack': An athletic and strong Earth pony with a light orange coat and blonde mane and tail. She is down-to-earth and dependable, always willing to help anyone in any matter. She represents the element of honesty. *'Rainbow Dash': An athletic Pegasus pony with a sky blue coat and a multicolored mane and tail. Very brave and bold, she can also be mischievous and proud. She has the ability of speed and clearing the sky of clouds. She represents the element of loyalty. *'Pinkie Pie': An Earth pony with a pink coat and cerise mane and tail. She has a funny demeanor, is very talkative, and a bit air-headed. She also enjoys singing and playing pranks. She represents the element of laughter. *'Fluttershy': A Pegasus pony with a light yellow coat and a pink mane and tail. She is very shy and quiet around others most of the time but has a great love for animals and caring for them. She represents the element of kindness. *'Rarity': A unicorn pony with a light gray coat and a purple mane and tail. She is very stylish and interested in fashion. Although sometimes desiring to be the center of attention, she is always there to help her friends. She represents the element of generosity. Quotes My Little Pony Equestria Girls :Applejack: Hoo-wee! Your very first princess summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: You're 'nervicited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there! :Fluttershy: I'm there almost every day. :Rarity: You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing. :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's going, we're going with her. Right, girls? :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I'm so 'nervicited'! :Applejack: You do realize that's not a real word, right? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks :Fluttershy: What is it, Twilight? :Rarity: How is that even possible? :Pinkie Pie: Not the sirens! loudly to Fluttershy I don't actually know what that is! :Fluttershy: I don't think I like this story very much. :Applejack: But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now? :Rainbow Dash: I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time. :Pinkie Pie: Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I get that a lot. Rainbow Dash Now about those bubbles... :Pinkie Pie: Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here— :Applejack: We get the idea! :Main cast: Ooooh... :Main cast: Ahhhhh... :Applejack: Don't suppose we could join you this time around? :Rest of main cast: agreeing :Main cast: at once :Fluttershy: Oh, you be careful, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Take care! :Applejack: Y'all be safe now. :Rarity: And don't forget to dress well. :Pinkie Pie: squee Gallery Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Ponies Category:Equestrian Category:Groups